This invention relates to an electronic apparatus having a wireless LAN connecting unit.
The electronic apparatus is, for example, a computer apparatus, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), or the like. The electronic apparatus will also be called a client apparatus which makes use of functions and data provided by a server computer.
A wireless LAN (Local Area Network) is for use in connecting a computer apparatus (for example, a personal computer) to an object network via wireless connection. The wireless LAN is established between the computer apparatus and the object network by providing the computer apparatus with a wireless LAN connecting unit (for example, a wireless LAN adapter such as a wireless LAN card) and providing the object network with an access point.
At present, the computer apparatus having the wireless LAN connecting unit can not automatically select a wireless LAN communication mode (determined by a radio frequency channel and a transmit power level) in conformity with a wireless specification and radio laws and regulations of each individual country. Therefore, in case where the wireless LAN connecting unit equipped in the computer apparatus does not match the wireless specification and the radio laws and regulations of a country where a user currently stays or lives, the wireless LAN connecting unit equipped in the computer apparatus is replaced by another wireless LAN connecting unit which matches the wireless specification and the radio laws and regulations of the country.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP 2002-185476 A (corresponding to EP 1207654 A2) (which will be referred to as Reference 1) discloses the technique for use in frequency coordination between two different wireless network protocols, such as the IEEE 802.11 protocol and the Bluetooth protocol. The coordination is accomplished by the use of a first radio transceiver operating in accordance with a first communication protocol (which may be the 802.11 protocol) and using a frequency band (which may be 2.4 GHz), a base station connected to a wired network and operating in accordance with the first communication protocol, a second radio transceiver operating in accordance with a second communication protocol (which may be the Bluetooth protocol) and using the above-mentioned frequency band, and a coordinator associated with the base station for, in turn, activating the first radio transceiver, deactivating the first radio transceiver, activating the second radio transceiver, and deactivating the second radio transceiver.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP 07-336294 A (corresponding to EP 0684707 A1) (which will be referred to as Reference 2) describes that national regulations of each country set a maximum limit on the amount of effective isotropic radiated power (EIRP) which may be emitted from a particular type of antenna being used for a particular application. Reference 2 discloses a cellular radio base station arrangement capable of controlling transmit power so that the transmit power does not exceed the maximum limit of EIRP defined by the national regulations.
As described above, in case where the computer apparatus having the wireless LAN connecting unit is used abroad, the computer apparatus may not be connected to the wireless LAN due to the difference in standard or radio laws and regulations from country to country. If the wireless LAN connecting unit itself can not be used in a destination country, another wireless LAN connecting unit having a specification adapted to the destination country must be purchased or borrowed there.